Kouen Ren
Kouen Ren '(練 紅炎, ''Ren Kōen) jest byłym Pierwszym Cesarskim Księciem Imperium Kou. Był Generalnym Dowódcą Zachodniej Zniewolonej Armii Imperium Kou, dowodzonej wraz z młodszymi braćmi - Koumei'em i Kouhą, a także Gubernatorem Balbadd, gdy znajdowało się pod kontrolą Imperium Kou. Jest Zdobywcą Lochu i właścicielem trzech dżinów, Agares'a, Astaroth'a i Phenex'a, a także Królewskim Kandydatem Judar'a. Kiedy Wojna Domowa w Imperium Kou dobiegła końca, Aladyn na prośbę Hakuryuu stworzył iluzję egzekucji Kouen'a. Obecnie razem z braćmi mieszka na Wyspie Samon, która jest własnością Imperium Kou. Wygląd Kouen_Full.png|Kouen w Mandze Kouen_anime.png|Kouen w Anime Kouen to wysoki mężczyzna z blado-czerwonymi oczami i krótkimi czerwonymi włosami, związanymi w mały kucyk. Jego brodę zdobi mała, kozia bródka, a na głowie widnieje czarna czapka z żółtym klejnotem po środku. Nosi tradycyjne, królewskie stroje, podkreślające jego pozycję i czarną pelerynę. Po zakończeniu wojny domowej, przekazał Hakuryuu swoje lewe ramię i obie nogi. Teraz, w ich miejsce posiada drewniane protezy. Na Wyspie Samon, nosi proste ubranie, a jego długie włosy, związuje w kucyk, opadający na jego lewe ramię. Nosi przy sobie drewnianą laską, którą wspomaga się przy chodzeniu,a na jego twarzy są widoczne worki pod oczami i drobne zmarszczki. Ohtaka odnosi się do niego jako "przystojny". Osobowość Wydaje się być poważnym i spokojnym człowiekiem, ale wbrew pozorom uwielbia wojny i pragnie zwiększyć moc ,terytorium Imperium Kou. Kouen ma pragnienie, aby stać się królem całego świata. Chce, aby rodzeństwo pomogło mu w realizacji jego marzenia, ale nie chce jednocześnie zmuszać ich do tego. Jego celem jest również rozwiązanie zagadki języka Toran i Naczynia Króla, jako, że miały ze sobą powiązanie w przeszłości. Jest gotów do tego, by przystać do całkiem obcej mu osoby tak długo, dopóki będzie pewien, iż dana osoba będzie w stanie dać odpowiedź, do której dąży. Według jego brata, Kouhy nawet, jeśli myśli o swym kraju, to prywatnie jest człowiekiem chciwym wiedzy. Nie ma nic przeciwko ranieniu siebie, jeśli wymagają tego jego cele. Historia thumb|left|Młody KouenKouen jest najstarszym dzieckiem Drugiego Cesarza, Koutoku Ren'a. Wraz z Koumei'em ma wspólną matkę. W wieku pięciu lat, Kouen zainteresował się historią. Zaczął obserwować i uczyć się o wojnie, gdy miał jedenaście lat. Zdobył 2-gi i 29-ty Loch kiedy miał zaledwie 16 lat, uzyskując pierwszego i drugiego Dżina, Agares i Astaroth. W tym czasie walczył z Cesarzem Hakutoku wraz z Książętami Hakuyuu i Hakuren w zjednoczeniu Wschodnich Terenów. thumb Po śmierci Pierwszego Cesarza i jego spadkobierców w pożarze, ojciec Kouen'a stał się Drugim Cesarzem, czyniąc go Pierwszym Cesarskim Księciem. W wieku 22 lat zdobył 37-my Loch i uzyskał trzeciego Dżina, Phenex, oraz zaczął własną kampanię wojenną. Był przy wydarzeniu, w którym Kouha zdobył Dżina Leraje. Umiejętności 3_Dżiny_Kouena.png|Trzy Dżiny Kouena Astaroth4.png|Astaroth Agares.png|Agares Phenex.png|Phenex Kouen jest najsilniejszym generałem w Imperium Kou. Jest jedyną osobą - poza Sinbad'em i Hakuryuu - która zdołała zdobyć więcej, niż jeden Loch. Zaawansowana inteligencja Kouen jest na tyle inteligentny, by wiedzieć jak odczytywać i wypowiadać język Torran . Zdolności Fizyczne Kouen opanował walkę mieczem, gdy miał zaledwie 9 lat i wydaje się być bardzo uzdolnionym szermierzem. Metalowe Naczynie Jest on posiadaczem trzech dżinów - Astaroth'a, Phenex i Agares. Metalowymi Naczyniami Kouen'a są: miecz, pompon przy mieczu i naramiennik. Znanymi Członkami Służby Kouena, są Shou En, Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku i Kokuton Shuu. ' Astaroth3.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Astarotha Kouen's Astaroth Djinn Equip.png Astaroth_vessel.png|Metalowe Naczynie Astarotha (miecz) Kouen_Astaroth_Attack.png Summoning_AI_anime.png|Ostateczna Magia Astarotha Astaroth6.png|Astor Inqerad Astor_Inqerad.gif|Astor Inqerad ' 'Astaroth ' jest Dżinem Ognia, którego Kouen zdobył, przechodząc 29 Loch. Astaroth jest Dżinem Terroru i Medytacji. Mieści się on w mieczu Kouen'a. Astaroth jest Dżinem, którego Kouen wykorzystuje najczęściej. : '''Wyposażenie Dżina:' '''Kiedy jego broń jest w pełni wyposażona, staje się nietykalna, albowiem gdy się ją dotknie, oparza i zdmuchuje. : Może także wytworzyć ogromny podmuch ognia, koncentrując płomienie w samym czubku miecza. : '''Ekwipunek Dżina':' '''W tym ekwipunku, włosy Kouen'a stają się dłuższe i z wyglądu przypominają węże. Ma ciężki naszyjnik na szyi i dodatki na ramionach. Na brzuchu pojawia się ciemny tatuaż. Posiada również pas. : :*'Astor Inqerad (Latający Biały Błysk Smoka z Czyśćca): Ten Ekstremalny Czar tworzy smoka z białych płomieni, który wezwany spala wszystko, co stoi na jego drodze '' 305px-Agares DE anime.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Agaresa 290px-Agares Djinn Equip.png Agares_vessel.png|Metalowe Naczynie Agaresa 305px-Kouen Metal Vessel Agares.png 305px-Creating a hole with Agares.png|Tworzenie dziury Creating_a_hole_with_Agares_2.png '' '''Agares jest Dżinem Grawitacji, którego Kouen zdobył, przechodząc 2 Loch. Agares jest Dżinem Męstwa i Tworzenia. Dżin znajduje się w naramienniku na prawym ramieniu Kouena. Dzięki jego umiejętnościom Kouen potrafi manipulować ziemią : Ekwipunek Dżina:W tym ekwipunku włosy Kouen'a są zmierzwione i przypominają grzywę lwa i ma posturę dziecka. Ma ciężki naszyjnik na szyi, a jego prawa ręka staje się nieco łuskowata i przemienia się w dużą, ciemną łapę ze szponami. Wyrasta mu ogon, a wokół oka ma ciemny tatuaż. Posiada także pas.Jego siła pokazuje się dopiero jak wystrzelił promień światła w łapy, który był na tyle potężny, że zdołał pobudzić przepływ lawy kilka metrów pod ziemią. Metalowe_Naczynie_Phenex_(anime).png|Metalowe Naczynie Phenex Phenex's_Healing_ability2.gif|Leczenie Phenex Phenex magia.png pehenx.png|Pierścień Przestrogi Phenex jest Dżinem Uzdrawiającym, którego Kouen zdobył przechodząc 37 Loch. Phenex jest Dżinem Dobroci i Mediacji. Dżin przebywa w pomponie przy mieczu Kouena. Umiejętności lecznicze pojawiają się poprzez przyzwanie różowego feniksa z Metalowego Naczynia. Kouen użył Dżina, by uleczyć złamaną rękę Kouhy, czy też wyleczyć rany Alibaby i swoje własne. Phenex jest również w stanie przenieść kończyny i organy z jednej osoby do drugiej. Kouen wykorzystał tę zdolność by przenieść swoje kończyny do Hakuryuu, aby zastąpiły jego brakującego nogi i ramię. *'Pierścień Przestrogi': Wykorzystując umiejętności Dżina Kouen potrafi umieścić 'jajko' wewnątrz ciała obiektu, które później napędzane jest poprzez żądzę krwi. W momencie kiedy wróg ma konkretny zamiar i pewność, 'jajko' pęka tworząc magiczny pierścień wokół głowy wroga, który za zadanie ma izolować żądze krwi od ciała. Jeśli obiekt stara się poruszać, pomimo zapieczętowanych kończyn, klątwa może zostawić go w agonii. Statystyka Relacje Gyokuen Ren Gyokuen jest przybraną matką Kouena, która stoi na jego drodze do zjednoczenia świata. Podczas pogrzebu jego ojca, Gyokuen podeszła do niego i przytuliła go, pytając czy nadal będzie ją wspierać, dodając, że jest jej najbardziej ukochanym synem. Kouen zignorował ją, po czym podszedł do zmarłego cesarza, by oddać mu hołd. Hakuei Ren Jest młodszą przyrodnią siostrą Kouena i zgadza się z jego celami i dąży do zjednoczenia świata razem z nim. Dziewczyna podziwia go, a ich stosunki są bardzo dobre. Hakuryuu Ren Jest młodszym przyrodnim bratem Kouena. On jako jedyny z rodzeństwa nie zgadza się z jego przekonaniami. Pomimo iż mężczyzna wie, że Hakuryuu chce przejąć Imperium Kou, to pozwala robić co mu się podoba. Uważa, że buntownicza postawa chłopaka jest ciekawa. Przyznaje też, że żałuje tego, co zrobiła mu ich rodzina. Po zakończeniu wojny domowej, uwięziony Kouen rozmawia Hakuryuu w swojej celi. Kiedy Hakuryuu zażądał odpowiedzi, dlaczego Kouen nic nie zrobił, kiedy Gyokuen zabiła Hakutoku i dwoje książąt, Kouen odpowiada, że to dla ochrony jego kraju i że nie miał dość siły by zabić Gyokuen. Kouen powiedział Hakuryuu, że istnieją ważniejsze rzeczy niż jego osobista zemsta. Następnie Kouen przyznaje, że nigdy nie chciał zostać królem, szokując tym samym Hakuryuu. Pomimo jego dość napiętej relacji z Hakuryuu, Kouen troszczy się o niego, a nawet dał mu trzy z jego kończyń, aby zastąpiły brakujące nogi i ramię Hakuryuu. Kiedy Kouen dowiedział się, że Hakuryuu "zabił" Gyokuen, stwierdził, że zazdrości mu, ponieważ zawsze myślał, że to on będzie tym, który odbierze jej życie. Hakuryuu ostatecznie stworzył fałszywą egzekucję Kouena, oszczędzając tym jego życie i wygnał go na wyspę, gdzie również znajdowali się jego bracia. Hakuyuu Ren i Hakuren Ren Kouen głeboko szanował Hakuyuu i Hakuren'a. Jego dziecięcym marzeniem było móc im służyć, kiedy Hakuyuu zostanie cesarzem. Jako dziecko, gdy wraz z Koumei'em spotkał się z nimi po raz pierwszy, był bardzo zdenerwowany i wpadł w panikę, kiedy Koumei zaczął przedstawiać jedno ze swoich kłamstw, mówiąc, że ma przewlekłą chorobą i musi pozostać w swoim pokoju, by karmić swoje gołębie. Kouen przeprosił Hakuyuu za zachowanie jego brata, na co on po prostu się zaśmiał i wzruszył lekko ramionami. Kouen walczył również z Hakuyuu i Hakuren'em w celu zjednoczenia Wschodnich Terenów. Judar Judar i Kouen dogadują się ze sobą oraz podzielają te same zainteresowania, szczególnie w stronę wojen. Dobrze obrazuje to moment, w którym Judar mówi mu o tym, że wywołał wojnę przeciwko Sindirii ten uśmiechając się chwali go mówiąc iż tego właśnie oczekiwał od Magi'ego swojego kraju. Koumei Ren Jest młodszym bratem Kouen'a i jedynym zrodzonym z tej samej matki. Koumei jest doradcą brata i choć ten uważa go za leniwego to ceni sobie jego zdolności oraz opinie. Często próbuje uciec od pracy, co denerwuje jego brata. Kouha Ren Jest generałem armii Kouen'a oraz jest jego najbliższym bratem. Kouha jest mu bardzo lojalny i często czuje do siebie żal, że pokazuję on przed nim za dużo słabości. Koumei i Kouen sprawowali nad nim dobrą opiekę w czasach gdy ten był jeszcze mały. Kougyoku Ren Kouen dba o nią mimo ich ograniczonych relacji. Spośród całego rodzeństwa oraz przyrodniego rodzeństwa to właśnie on wydaje się najbardziej uznawać umiejętności dziewczyny jako Zdobywcy Lochu. Kougyoku niemalże wielbi starszego brata i chce być blisko niego. Jest również o niego bardzo zazdrosna. Ciekawostki *Jego imię wywodzi się z japońskiego i oznacza "Czerwony Płomień" ''lub ''"Celność". *Jego imię po chińsku, brzmiało by "Hóngyán". *Jego pseudonim, Entei oznacza "Ognisty Imperator". *Jego hobby to studiowanie historii. *Jego specjalną umiejętnością jest prowadzenie wojen. *Lubi ostre potrawy, ale nie lubi słodyczy. *Jego słabością jest wyczucie stylu. *W wolne dni najbardziej lubi poświęcać się badaniami nad historią. *Jego ulubionym typem osoby jest mądra kobieta, za to nie lubi niezdecydowanych ludzi. *Kiedy nie jest w stanie wojny, ma tendencję do rozmyślania o tym, że jego kozia bródka bardzo do niego pasuje. *Kouen jest na okładce tomu 16, jednakże jest bez bródki. *Myśli, że stylowo wygląda ze swoją bródką, jednakże znajduje się w TOP 3 najbardziej nielubianych projektów. *Aladdin odnosi się do Kouen'a jako oji-san (おじさん) co oznacza dosłownie "stary człowiek" ''(ku przerażeniu Armii Kou). *Gdyby Leraje wybrałaby jego, zamiast Kouhy, miałby wtedy już cztery dżiny. *Ze wszystkich trzech dżinów, jakie zostały zwiastowane w nocy 87, dwa z nich zostały ukazane w nocy 186 w zupełnie różnych odstępach. *Jego obecnym zmartwieniem jest to jak radzić sobie z Aladdin'em. *Według Morgiany, Kouen posiada mieszankę trzech zapachów. *Według Ohtaki, naprawdę trudno wyciągnąć od niego inną mimikę twarzy. Ona również odnosi się do niego jako ''"przystojny". *Kouen jest jedyną osobą poza Sinbad'em i Ren'em Hakuryuu, który zdołał zdobyć więcej niż jeden labirynt. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Królewski kandydat Kategoria:Imperium Kou Kategoria:Zdobywca Lochu